1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a system for the storage of containers such as bottles. The invention more particularly concerns the retention of the bottles within a box so that the bottles do not rotate or contact each other which would result in the abrasion of the outer surface of the bottles. Such abrasions on the surface of the bottles render the bottles unusable for reuse.
2. Discussion of the Background
Previously existing systems or boxes for the storage of bottles, which are used to store the bottles or to transport the bottles from one location to another, have a number of shortcomings which result in the bottle being abraded on its outer surface. Such abrasions render the bottle unusable for refilling for reuse. Ideally, the boxes that hold the bottles would be capable of retaining in a single location each of the bottles so that the bottles do not contact each other.
Known prior art devices (Apps et. al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,405,042 and 5,320,245, both of which are incorporated herein by reference) provide dividers which are insertable into a box so that the bottles can be handled. The prior art discloses that different dividers can be inserted into the box so as to accommodate bottles of different sizes within one type of box. However, the boxes of the prior art allow the bottles arranged by the dividers to contact each other causing abrasions on the outer surfaces.
Another problem encountered in the prior art arises when many boxes are placed one on top of another. The box at the bottom of the pile of boxes supports the weight of the boxes and bottles above it through its side walls. In such a case, the side walls tend to warp outward. Such warpage tends to loosen the fit of the bottles situated in the box located at the bottom of the pile of boxes, thus causing the bottles to move about and to contact one another, where such contact causes abrasions on the surface of the bottles. Therefore, the bottles become unusable for refilling due to the abrasions. Ideally, the boxes that hold the bottles would be capable of supporting the weight of many boxes filled with bottles stacked above it, so that the box located at the bottom of the pile of boxes would be capable of retaining in a single location each of the bottles so that the bottles do not contact each other.
Thus, there is a need for a system, such as a box, which stores containers, such as bottles, that prevents the bottles from contacting each other during storage and transportation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system which stores containers that prevents the containers from contacting each other""s outer surfaces.
In one form of the invention the anti-rotational system takes the form of an exterior box having at least one full-depth wall having a height at least as great as a height of the containers and having a bottom structure. Formed within the exterior box structure are located pockets which retain the containers in the box. The pockets include a substantially rigid portion and an elastic portion. The substantially rigid portion engages a maximum diameter of the container and the elastic portion engages a diameter of the container which is smaller than the maximum diameter of the container with sufficient force so as to retain the container in the box. The containers have non-uniform diameters.
In yet another form of the invention, the anti-rotational system takes the form of an anti-rotational box, similar to the anti-rotational box described above, where containers having a uniform diameter are securable within the pockets formed in the exterior box.
In still yet another form of the invention, the anti-rotational system takes the form of a general structural piece, such as a shelf, having pockets wherein containers are securable.
In another form of the invention, the anti-rotational system includes reinforcement or thickened wall ribs connected to the full-depth walls, to the bottom structure and to portions of the structure forming the pockets.
Thus, Applicant""s invention is superior to the prior art. Applicant""s invention provides an anti-rotational system that prevents the inserted containers from rotating and contacting adjacent containers. Therefore, the containers can be refilled for reuse since the design on the outer surface is still identifiable. Thus, the reuse of the containers results in a cost savings and, also, results in conservation of natural resources. Such structural features distinguish Applicant""s invention, structurally and functionally, over the prior art.